Pinned
by XxBloodsbanexX
Summary: Bart likes being on top. Rated T for obvious reasons. More content detail inside.


**This could have been longer I suppose, but nothing really came to me, so this is what you get. Inspired by a picture from Deviantart and a not-so-famous scene from The Lion King; link to picture now on my profile page -. I'm unhappy with this, it's just so sloppy. But I plan on revising it. I just had the strong… strong urge to post it. And I didn't know exactly what was wrong with it. So feedback and advice is appreciated. Help me make it **_**flow**_** better.**

**If you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read it.**

**I don't own the Simpsons. **

**But anyway…**

**Story…**

* * *

**Pinned**

"Give it to me!"

"No."

"But you said I could have the last piece!"

"I lied, duh." Bart chuckled evilly to himself. As he slides the last stick of gum out of the box, he watches in delight as Lisa's eyes darken in anguish. The girl attempted to take it from him, but she was at his back and could not reach the length of his arm. Bart laughed, and dauntingly waved the gum in the air.

Lisa's cheeks grew red with crossness. Her brother only smirked at her expression. Bart had always found joy in driving his younger sister crazy, and the feeling it brought hadn't diminished over the years. It was simply too easy go get Lisa mad. There wasn't really any effort he had to put into it. Insult her report, ruin a project, tease her (current) cause, was all that was needed to drive the younger girl into a rage.

It was always a funny sight, to see Lisa angry. She'd lower her face and look up at him through the shadow of her hair. She'd clench her fists. He could see her tiny muscles contract beneath her yellow skin as she imagined them ripping her enemy apart. The girl would lean slightly forward so that her rear end was more pronounced, yet this seemed to enhance her intimidation. And Lisa would always plant her feet firmly to the ground as if afraid that her fury would be too much for her body to hold.

But sometimes – at least to Bart – it was _too _easy go get Lisa angry. It hadn't always been so, had it? He'd always thought of the girl as tolerable, if nothing else, but lately even a nudge got Lisa going.

Bart's distracted mind showed on his face, and Lisa took the opportunity to strike. She lunged, tackling him from behind and Bart let out a surprised shout as the two of them hit the ground. She was clinging steadily to his back like a monkey, and Bart struggled, trying to get her off of him. Though the boy had acquired some muscles over the years (running around town and getting into mischief was surprisingly good exercise). Grunting, he pushed his upper half upwards and attempted to stand, but Lisa was smaller and quicker than him.

The girl tried to snatch the gum away, but Bart's arm was longer than hers and she couldn't reach it. Instead she grabbed the wrist of his free arm and pulled it back, using her weight to force her brother back to the ground. Bart hissed as he bit his lip, his chin digging into the carpet.

"Pinned'ja."

Lisa didn't seem to mind incorrect grammar when it came to winning. Bart sighed. Lisa's butt pushed down against the lower of his back. Both of her feet were settled on either side of his head, and her hands held his arm against his back tightly. But he didn't give up and continued to hold the gum just out of reach. Lisa's long fingers could not grasp it.

Bart was getting too old to wrestle with his fourteen year old sister, but some things never change. Homer was still a couch potato, Marge a caring mother, and Maggie hardly ever seen (either at school all day or playing with her friends).

Lisa was still the smartest person Bart knew. And while he'd never tell anyone, even Lisa herself, he was proud to have her as his sister. When you were known as the mixed up, hyperactive bad influence, it was good to have a smart, sensible sister to balance things out. But it wasn't just that that made the siblings so close…

Bart pushed himself sideways and licked Lisa's unprotected ankle. The girl squeaked in shock and flinched. Bart smirked and took advantage. He quickly regained control, pushing himself back up, twisting, and grabbing onto Lisa's bare shoulders. Shoving her back he pivoted his knees so that he turned. Pushing Lisa down to the ground, in less than ten seconds, the two of them had switched places.

Bart grinned devilishly, resting his weight on Lisa's stomach and holding her hands beside her head. The girl glared up at him, anger making her eyes sparkle.

He knew it was weird… wrong even… but Bart loved looking at his sister from above. It had become a recent addiction of his. People wondered why he liked getting into fights with her. The answer was simple, but it was one that he could never tell.

He liked to see the way she breathed – smoothly in and out, with her chest rising gently with her stomach, though right now her breathing was shallower because he was sitting on her stomach. Her hair, which had gotten longer and shaggier, was sprawled out against the brown carpet of Bart's floor. It mixed with the tiny fibers and contrasted with the rough, dingy material. Though her chest wasn't as big as the other girls', her's were just the right size, and he wouldn't be surprised if they got a little bigger. And Bart never would have thought it, but Lisa was acquiring a deliciously appealing curve. Her waist was much more pronounced, and with her developing breasts it was hard not to allow his eyes to linger.

Oh, yes, Bart thought, _very_ hard not to stare. He'd already been caught by Milhouse twice watching his sister walking by, and had to persuade the boy that he was only thinking about which way to torture her next. Fortunately for Bart Millhouse was gullible. In truth he'd been fascinated by the way her dress was just short enough to see her thighs but never showed anything more illicit…

Bart hadn't been comfortable with his interest at first. It had started at the age of thirteen, when Lisa had started turning less into a little sister and more into an actual _girl_ with actual _girly_ parts. In the beginning the thoughts made him feel guilty. It was hard even to argue with Lisa about things; whenever he saw her face his own would warm, and as his boyish thoughts continued to nip at him. He would never get enough sleep, his nights and dreams tortured by waves of remorse and an uncomfortable heat. He felt horrible and confused at the same time. The boy felt like he'd never get rid of the feelings.

He never did. But Bart had grown to live with the addiction. Rather than avoid Lisa, he liked spending time with her. He developed a hobby of stealing glances in her direction during lunch at school when he was sure no one was watching. He tried harder to earn praise from her. And each smile she gave him was almost worth the agony…

The world swam about his eyes. Bart didn't know what was going on, he'd been so distracted. But he understood as he was pushed down to the floor once again, face up, staring into Lisa's triumphant face. She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish way and quickly snatched the gum from his unclenched fingers and unwrapped it with her teeth before popping it into her mouth.

"Hah! Pinned'ja again!"

Bart pretended to scowl, but he wasn't feeling it. He could never be mad a Lisa for long. He never really wanted the gum anyway.

Wow, Lisa's dress looked short from this angle…

Bart liked being on top. But the view from below wasn't too bad, either.

* * *

**Please don't flame me. I'm just a crazy, open-minded author who just happens to sorta be into this kinda stuff… at least with cartoons…**

**Oh gosh…**

**Review please. Because your opinion matters. Just click it. Right there. Go on…**


End file.
